


what would your pretty head look like?

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: des has a thing for cannibalism/necrophilia now, i guess [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Erections, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Handjobs, Mild Knifeplay, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Necrophilia, Necrophilic fantasies, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Why Did I Write This?, descole now has a thing for necrophilia. it exists now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole/Desmond Sycamore
Series: des has a thing for cannibalism/necrophilia now, i guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082048
Kudos: 1





	what would your pretty head look like?

The bed creaked underneath of the masked man's weight. He crawled across the bed on his knees, approaching his partner, a brown-haired man with curly hair. He wore a dark suit with a red tie. His hands were bound to the banister with rope. His amber eyes looked at the masked man with some fear.

"Descole-"

His lover pressed a finger to his lips before shushing him. "Now dear," Descole purred. He removed his finger from his lips before pulling him close into a heated kiss.

Soft moans escaped the bound man's throat as his lover slipped his tongue in. His tongue wandered around inside of his mouth, exploring every inch. He could feel the area around his crotch slowly rise from the sensation. More moans escaped his throat from the pleasure.

Descole pulled off the kiss, saliva trailing down from his lips. He gave him a sly grin as he wiped it off with the back of his hand. "we haven't begun yet." He finished with a slight pant. His partner stared at him, breathless from the kiss. He watched his eyes trail up and down his body.

A smirk formed across Descole's lips upon seeing the bulge. He looked up at his face and cupped his chin with his hand. "Tell me Desmond," He said, staring into his eyes. "how do you think you would look like all cut up?" 

Desmond's face turned a bright red at the question.

"C-Cut up?"

Descole nodded at him, his expression serious. Desmond looked down, unsure of how to respond. There wasn't an answer he could think of yet why was Descole so interested in the concept? He raised his head to look up at Descole.

"What do you think I'd look like all cut up?"

Descole smirked at the idea. He pulled out a small blade from the inside of his pocket and raised it up to Desmond's face.

"I think you would look lovely. Imagining your head with your gorgeous locks in my hands brings a smile to my face." Descole answered. He ran the blade across his face slowly being sure to leave a cut. "And how soft your hands would be when I'd press them to my face." Descole moaned at the thought. He felt his cock begin to rise up at the mere thought. "You'd look so gorgeous." He breathed. He brought his lips down to Desmond's throat and began to leave soft, gentle kisses. 

A shiver ran down Desmond's spine at the sensation. Soft moans escaped his throat as he went down further. A purr escaped Descole's throat as he unconsciously rubbed up against the man. "God I love you so much. Your body is so perfect to me." He lightly growled as he kissed at his neck again.

Desmond continued to moan at the pleasure, his erection now getting more severe. He could feel his entire cock rise from his breath on his neck, his body grinding up against his own, and the kisses.

Oh God, the kisses.

Descole pulled himself off from Desmond. He looked down at his erection and smiled at it. He tore off his pants and pulled down his underwear. Taking out his long, throbbing cock, he placed the blade to the side and began to gently massage it.

Throwing his head back, moans began to escape Desmond's throat. The pleasure was only beginning to build inside of him. Descole's hands gently rubbed the tip of his cock, letting white semen drip out from it. He looked at Desmond, admiring his expression. 

"You're so beautiful when you look like that."

Desmond blushed at the comment and gave him a smile. "I love what your hands do." He said through a soft moan. "Thank you, dear." Descole purred. He gave his cock a firm squeeze, making a small gasp escape Desmond's throat. White semen dripped out from his tip and stained the bedsheets. 

A low chuckle escaped Descole's throat at it. "Don't worry, we'll clean that up." He said. Desmond gave him a soft smile as he was pulled into another kiss.


End file.
